She's Everything
by WhatsThatWordAgain
Summary: She's a yellow pair of running shoes. A holey pair of jeans. She looks great in cheap sunglasses. She looks great in anything. She's I want a piece of chocolate. Take me to a movie. She's I can't find a thing to wear. Now and then she's moody.


**This is basically a bunch of short one-shots between the Doctor and Rose. I based is off of the song She's Everything by Brad Paisley. Great song. If you haven't heard it, I strongly suggest listening to it right now. **

**But, if you're too lazy, I've posted the lyrics for you. **

_She's Everything _

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes_

_A holey pair of jeans_

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses_

_She looks great in anything_

_She's I want a piece of chocolate_

_Take me to a movie_

_She's I can't find a thing to wear_

_Now and then she's moody_

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof_

_With her brown hair a-blowing_

_She's a soft place to land_

_And a good feeling knowing_

_She's a warm conversation_

_That I wouldn't miss for nothing_

_She's a fighter when she's mad_

_And she's a lover when she's loving_

_She's a Saturday out on the town_

_And a church girl on Sunday_

_She's a cross around her neck_

_And a cuss word 'cause its Monday_

_She's a bubble bath and candles_

_Baby come and kiss me_

_She's a one glass of wine_

_And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

_She's the giver I wish I could be_

_And the stealer of the covers_

_She's a picture in my wallet_

_and my unborn children's mother_

_She's the hand that I'm holding_

_When I'm on my knees and praying_

_She's the answer to my prayer_

_And she's the song that I'm playing_

_She's the voice I love to hear_

_Someday when I'm ninety_

_She's that wooden rocking chair_

_I want rocking right beside me_

_Everyday that passes_

_I only love her more_

_Yeah, she's the one_

_That I'd lay down my own life for_

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_She's everything to me_

_Yeah she's everything to me_

**I don't own the song or Doctor Who. **

**Without further ado, here is the story. **

**Enjoy. **

{[()]}

He stares intently at the yellow pair of converse shoes racing across the surface of the planet Veerfro. The two shoes keep perfect pace as they traveled across the greenish blue rock. His eyes trail up the body wearing the shoes, and he is mesmerized by the cropped blonde hair bouncing side to side on t-shirt clad shoulder's.

"When did you get faster than me?" he shouts over the angry mob surging behind them.

The blonde hair flips to the side revealing a face flushed from exercise. Her eyes are big and brown and watery from the dry wind that's been tugging at her tangled hair. And of course there's a smile. One of those smiles that makes his hearts skip a beat.

He can't help but smile back.

{[()]}

She sits in the captain's seat, reading a book, while he lazily works under the console, pulling on wires but not doing anything productive. Even when they both need a little quiet time, they spend it together.

He hears her give a sound of discomfort, obviously muffled to avoid disturbing him. But his exceptional senses cause him to withdraw from his work and look at her.

She clutches her abdomen and starts to stand when she notices him. He gives her a knowing look.

In an instant, he is carrying her bridal style down the corridor. Despite feeling sick, she is laughing genuinely in his arms.

They arrive in the kitchen, and he sets her down gently on the table. He runs over to the cabinets, and opens every one until he finds a heart shaped box. She smiles gratefully at him before he hands her the box and picks her up again.

Ten minutes later, they lay quietly on her bed watching Disney movies and eating chocolate until they both fall asleep.

{[()]}

They sit side by side driving down a nearly empty road running parallel to a beach. They didn't really need the car; they had a better form of transportation. But he figured she might enjoy it, so of course he rented one for her.

He left driving the car to his self conscious, as he couldn't help but marvel and her wondrous face staring serenely at the glistening water right outside her open window.

The soft breeze whips her blonde hair playfully around her face. Her dangly earrings gently hit the side of her face every once in a while. Her eyes are shaded by a pair of cheap sunglasses. She looks perfect.

She turns to him and grins cheekily. He was staring. She knew it. But neither would ever acknowledge it.

Her hand reaches up to press a button. The sun roof starts to slide back, revealing a clear, blue sky. She unbuckles her seatbelt and stands up. Her head and torso disappear above the sun roof.

He leans over slightly to catch a glimpse of her. She has thrown her arms up and her brown eyes sparkle with happiness. The joyous laughter coming from deep within gets lost in the wind.

After a few moments, she plops back down in the passenger seat. Her flowery sundress is wrinkled and her cheeks are red. The part of her hair is no longer evident and a grin plasters itself to her face.

The pair smile at each other. He pulls over to the side of the road and switches places with her. Now it was his turn.

{[()]}

He bounces around the console, flipping levers and pushing buttons until the familiar whooshing sound fills the room. He slams a hammer down on one of the switches and his ship lands with a thud.

He gives a satisfied hum, then leans against the console and crosses his arms. He waits for his companion so he can take her out for a nice dinner on the planet Schloyt, which is known for its elaborate restaurants and delectable food. He even put on his unlucky tux for her.

He starts growing impatient when she does not appear appear in front of him after some while. He checks the clock on the console screen and finds he has been waiting twenty minutes already. I wonder where she could be?

He takes off towards the corridor to find his pink and yellow human.

She is standing in the wardrobe room, staring at a collection of dresses. Her lip is being bitten in uncertainty and focus. Her arms are crossed and her foot taps lightly on the grating. She dawns a pair of holey jeans and a white tank top.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

Without taking her eyes off the dresses, she replies, "Can't find a thing to wear."

He smiles softly to himself. He'd never understood women and their clothing issues. In his opinion, she looks great in what she's wearing. But nevertheless, he waltzes off, deeper into the wardrobe.

He comes back holding a dress on a hanger. She turns to him, and she takes the dress with a smile and disappears into a changing room.

He gapes helplessly when she emerges. The dress is made of a dark blue silky material. It covers her shoulders enough to be modest, but goes down to just above the knees, displaying her long legs wonderfully.

After he regains his composure, he holds out his hand, and she takes it. Before they leave the ship, he tells her she looks great, and that she'd look great in anything.

{[()]}

He is taking he to go shopping on the third planet in the Mucul System. His constant rambling causes her lips to perk up in a small smile. She teases him. He almost finishes a witty comeback before the force of landing throws the two to the floor.

He lands harshly on her and she lets out a small groan. A sincere apology immediately follows, but he makes no move or shows any intention of getting off her just yet.

"You make a very soft place to land," he flirts.

"You wouldn't," she counters with a grin, "You got nothing on your bones to cushion a fall." She pinches his thin arm playfully.

He smiles genuinely. It was moments like this one, with her pressed under him making jokes, that he feels as though he could spend and eternity in.

She asked him when he planned on getting off of her. He props himself up on his elbows which are planted on either side of her face. Their faces are so close, their noses almost brushed each other's.

He says he never planned on moving. She smirks, and suddenly, he is on his back with her straddling him. She stays there a moment, staring into his eyes and letting the two of them revel in the moment.

But then, he's left lying on the floor. He sits up to find a dainty hand held out in front of his face. He looks into her eyes, grins, and grabs her hand. She pulls him up off the floor, and they walk out, hand in hand.

{[()]}

Sometimes, he gets low. His mind is thrown into the horrifying images that he has seen, that he has created. He is haunted by the memories of lost friends and family. Tonight is one of those times.

He tries to hide it from her, he really does. But she is far too perceptive and knows him far too well, and she notices fairly quickly.

They are standing just outside the TARDIS, on Earth. She had asked him if she could visit her mum, and he complied. She walks over to him and places her soft hand on the side of his cheek. His eyes are dark, sad, and brimmed with tears.

She stares into him for a moment, the wraps him in a warm and comforting hug. He returns it, gripping a little to tightly. She doesn't mind though, she knows he needs it.

She whispers comforts and promises that she won't ever leave him. She tells him pain like that is rare, and she will do anything in her power to make sure he doesn't experience it again.

He replies, saying that she only lives a short time, and it won't be long until she leaves him, says her she won't stay forever.

She tells him she can try.

He wouldn't missed her say that for anything.

{[()]}

He sits silently on the captain's chair, wondering why humans require so much sleep and when she is going to wake up.

Out of boredom, he pulls his psychic paper out of his coat pocket. He runs his thumb over the worn black leather, then slips it under the flap and opens it up.

A picture of her appears on the paper. It's one of her the day they left Earth right after he changed. Most of her blonde hair is hidden in a maroon knit cap, but small, wavy strands frame her face. The hat she wears casts a shadow over her face, but you can still make out her eyelashes, covered in mascara.

She looks beautiful and natural and perfect and when did he start having thoughts like these?

He sighs and slips the psychic paper back into his pocket. His eyes close and his hands move to behind his scalp. He laughs to himself when he realizes how domesticated she has made him.

But he couldn't really help himself, could he? She was so compassionate and innocent. She cared about every alien or human they came across, and believed that even the most evil of creatures could be turned better. She would make a great mother for his children.

His eyes shot open. He is not supposed to be having these thoughts. They are not together. She doesn't love him. He needs to stop now.

She emerges from the corridor five hours later. His head is thrown back on the the captain's seat, and his eyes are closed. A content smile plays on his lips.

She shakes him out of his dreams, not realizing they were of her.

{[()]}

She is always very polite. She never says anything in anger or even so much as mumbles a curse word.

She stumbles into the library early in the morning on a Monday, (at least, what was a Monday for her) a cup of tea in hand and bags under her eyes.

He glances up from his book on advanced nuclear theory to watch her. Sleep is still written all over her features, and she doesn't look quite herself. For a moment, he observes her browsing the collection of books and taking a sip of her hot drink every once and a while, but then he returns to his own book.

A few minutes pass before he suddenly hears a loud thud, shattered glass, and a muttered four letter word that started with S.

He looks up and sees her sprawled across the floor. The tea was spilled in front of her with broken pieces of glass sitting in it. Her cheeks were bright red and a hand flew to cover her mouth.

They made eye contact with each other, holding the opposite's gaze for a moment. Then he laughs. A true, hearty laugh that fills the entire room. At first she rolls her eyes, but soon her laughter is dancing with his, bouncing across the walls and brightening the dim setting.

When both catch their breath, she hauls herself up and over to the broken glass. She starts picking up the shards while he runs off to get a towel.

{[()]}

The unresolved tension and emotions flying around the TARDIS are almost unbearable. There are more stolen glances and flirtatious remarks taking place than there ever has been before.

He sighs as he slips out from under the console. He knows he has screwed up this time. Earlier that day, they had come so close to admitting their feelings for each other. But, he was and idiot and pushed her away. She had been in her room for three hours.

He keeps working under his ship to take his mind off of the issue. Some time later, he sees her long strides bringing her to sit in the captain's seat. He crawls out and sees her sitting, legs and arms crossed, lips pressed together, and eyes pointedly ignoring his.

Like the idiot that he is, he asks her what's bothering her.

She turns her head and gapes at him.

Next thing he knows, her wavering control explodes and he is hit with a barrage of accusations and scoldings. He flinches at the sudden force of the emotions present in her voice.

She talks of mixed signals and flirting and hugs. She expresses how confused she is and asks him why he insists on torturing her.

She's pacing back and forth in front of him. Her hands are moving with the words she is saying. Her brows are furrowed in frustration. Her cheeks are flushed red, half from anger and half from the embarrassment of laying all her feelings on the floor.

He thinks she looks absolutely gorgeous. His stomach flutters every time she mentions how much she cares for him and loves him. His hearts skip a beat when he sets his mind on shutting her up.

He reaches out and grabs her hand with purpose. She is pulled into him and she gives a small gasp of surprise. His smiling and loving eyes look into hers, and then he kisses her.

At first, she doesn't respond. Her eyes are open and staring at his closed ones. Finally, her eyes flutter shut and she sinks into his kiss. Her hands come up to tangle lightly in his brown hair, and his arms wrap tightly around her.

He smiles on her lips. She may be a fighter when she's mad, but she is most definitely a lover when she is loving.

{[()]}

He wants to give her something to make up for the not-so-perfect day they had spent together. He tried to do something romantic, but they ended up running for their lives and falling into a ditch full of mud.

She asked if she could take a shower when they'd gotten back to the TARDIS, but he told her to eat something first. To this, she had rolled her eyes but agreed.

Ten minutes later, he found her sitting at the table, half-heartedly spooning Spaghetti-Os into her mouth. Her face and clothes are still covered in grime.

He walks over to her and holds out his hand, she takes it, slightly confused as to what he's doing. He leads her down the corridor and stops at the bathroom door. He opens the door grandly and bows as if she is a princess.

She stares at the bathtub, filled with an irrational amount of bubbles and surrounded by lit candles illuminating the dark room. She gives him a look that says I can't believe you did this, no one has ever been this sweet to me.

She glides into the bathroom, still in awe at the display he has set up for her. He is about to close the door and let her have some privacy, but then she yanks him in with her and closes the door. She smiles when his eyes flick around the room nervously. Her hand wraps around his neck, and she pulls him down for a kiss.

Many romantic things happen that night, which make up for the not-so-perfect day.

{[()]}

He takes her to dinner in Paris one night. The psychic paper gets them into a five star restaurant, and a table for two outside. The night air is warm and caresses her soft skin. The stars in the sky dance and twinkle as the full moon shines brightly, illuminating the collection of food set out before them.

The waiter pours them both a glass of wine. When he leaves, she holds her glass out to him with a smile. He returns it after clinking his wine glass with hers.

They enjoy the meal, and by the time the restaurant closes, forcing them to leave, she is giggling uncontrollably.

The pair walk out, their arms are linked and her smile is pressed into his shoulder. She makes a silly remark about one of the street lamps. He laughs, partly at her joke, but mostly at the fact that one glass of wine made her tipsy.

He guides her through the streets, not going anywhere in particular. She continues to joke about all the little things she sees, and titters quietly every time she does.

They come across a street band still playing music even though it's nearing midnight. The tune is soft and slow and serene.

He unhooks their arms and takes her hand to pull her close to him. He keeps one hand in hers while placing the other on her waist. She takes her free hand and lightly grips his shoulder. He starts to sway and she giggles when she plays along.

The band members smile and watch as the couple stare into each other's eyes and smile. They stay there for a long while, long enough to where the band had to pack up and go home.

But they stay there dancing. Eventually, both her arms are wrapped around his neck and her face is buried in his neck. His hands rest on the small of her back and his chins sits atop her head.

They don't leave until her eyes are starting to droop from exhaustion and his legs ache from supporting her.

{[()]}

They spend Christmas with her mum. He protests, just like he always does, but he gives in eventually. They arrive the day before, and he is greeted by a tight hug and a sloppy kiss. He promises himself to avoid those in the future.

That night, she takes him shopping, so they can buy presents for her mum and her friends. He complains, a lot, but secretly he enjoys spending peaceful time with her, even if it is a bit domestic.

On the way home, they stop at a park and walk around for ten minutes or so. She asks him if he knows what today is. He says Christmas Eve, slightly confused as to why she's asking him that.

She giggles, "Yes, but it's also, technically, your birthday."

He looks at her, trying to figure out why she thinks it's his birthday. Then, he remembers that this was the day he changed a year ago.

Hesitantly, she starts digging in her purse before digging out a wooden box, about the same size as one you would put a game in. She hands it to him, saying it's not much but she hopes he likes it.

He takes it and stares at her in awe. No one had ever really asked about his birthday, much less given him something.

The box opens with a creak. Inside there is stuff. Special stuff. It is filled with bits and bobs from all their adventures together. Placed in the corner is a stack of pictures held together with a rubber band. All of the trinkets have a little note attached to them, that says when and where they were when they had gotten each. Under all the things is a leather bound book that says Rose on the cover. Her diary, where he knows she had written down all that has happened to her since she met him. On the inside lid, he notices she has written something is his language. It just says Rose and Doctor, but it warms his hearts beyond measure.

She starts getting flustered when he doesn't say anything for a while. She's saying she knew he wouldn't like it and how she's sorry for wasting his time.

He closes the box, sets it on the sidewalk, and pulls her into a loving embrace. She finally stops apologizing, and he can feel her smiling into his shoulder.

Later that night, he lays awake with her sleeping soundly next to him. He shivers and wonders how she could give so much to him and everyone around, and still steal the covers.

He smiles to himself before cuddling in closer with her. It is the only way he could stay warm on a cold Christmas Eve.

{[()]}

He thinks about her hands a lot. They're very soft and smell like lavender thanks to the lotion she rubs on them everyday. Her fingers a long and the nails at the tips are sometimes painted.

Her hands do many things. Sometimes she uses them to wash her hair. Other times she uses them to help pilot the TARDIS. She can write in her journal and cook food. All of these things are very important, and he's glad she does them. But he loves her hands most when they're holding his.

It is her hands that fit so perfectly into his. It is her hands that he held when they had to run for their lives. It is her hands that sometimes got tangled up in his hair when things got carried away. It is her hands that lead her arms around to embrace him. It is her hands leading him out of the darkness.

He is awakened from his reverie by her hand pulling him towards an opened jail cell door.

"Snap out of it and come on," she says, "I got the door unlocked no thanks to you."

He smiles and follows her, still clutching her hand tightly in his. He really loves her hands, but not near as much as he loves her.

{[()]}

She's the voice I love to hear

Someday when I'm ninety

She's that wooden rocking chair

I want rocking right beside me

She is changing. He's been noticing it everyday since a couple of weeks ago. It's very subtle, so subtle she probably hasn't noticed it. But his heightened senses picked up on it quickly.

Being a telepathic species, he can feel telepathic auras emanating from telepathic species. There are very few humans who have those abilities, and he was positive that she did not have them.

{[()]}

She wants to suntan today, so he takes her to a secluded beach on an island planet.

She lays peacefully on a towel, soaking in the sunlight from the three suns in the sky. He cools off in the bright blue water before leaving to return to his rightful place by her.

He lies on his side and watches her. When she notices his presence, she does the same.

"You know," he says exaggerated, "I forgot to tell you something after we competed in the discus throw at the Anti Grav Olympics."

"Oh yeah? And what was that?"

He smiles mischievously. "You throw like a girl."

Her mouth hangs open, and she pushes him into the sand. He jumps up, and soon she is pushing him towards the water.

He laughs, takes one arm, and wraps it around her legs. Her torso falls upside down against his back. She punches him lightly and tells him to put her down. She laughs when he starts taking towards the water.

He throws her in, but she is quick to come up and starts splashing him. He copies her, and soon, they have their own personal water war going.

And throughout that whole time, all he can think about is how she makes him love her more everyday.

{[()]}

She stands there next to him. Her hair is up, but quite a few strands fall at the sides of her face. Her face is pink and slightly sweaty. Some time that day she had lost her hoodie, and her tank top reveals her bare shoulders. Blue jeans run down her long legs, and at the bottom two sneakers peak out.

An evil alien dictator is approaching them, followed by half a dozen guards holding large guns. It was just a routine day for them.

He turns to her. A small smile plays across his lips before he leans in slowly. His mouth is mere millimeters from her ear, and he can see her shiver slightly when he whispers one word.

Just one word.

"Run."

She grins brightly. Her eyes stay locked on the approaching enemy, but her hand moves to find his. She grasps it tightly, and her smile grows a little larger. She takes off, pulling him after her.

And they run. They don't know where they're going. She just chooses a hallway at random, because both of them know eventually they'll end up in the right place, and the right time. Maybe they will even find forever one day.

They keep running, She keeps laughing. He keeps wondering how he ever found her, and how this human girl became everything.

{[()]}

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please leave a review. I would really appreciate it. And if you have any tips on how to make my writing better, feel free to tell me. Thanks!**


End file.
